The King's Epic Adventure
The King's Epic Adventure is a Youtube Poop flashpoop series. Created and edited by Geibuchan, it chronicles the titular epic adventures of the King of Hyrule as he attempts to make people all around the world eat his shit, fighting evil bosses and making new friends along the way. The series is currently on hiatus, as Geibuchan plans to finish up other projects and remake the first episode of the series before continuing. Parts The series is split up into several parts, most of which are further divided into sub-parts known as Acts. Put together, the entire series runs just under an hour and a half long. : 1. The King's Epic Adventure Part 1 (Uploaded October 9, 2008) :The King's journey begins as he sets off from Hyrule, meeting soon-to-be companion Solid Snake. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik contacts Tomo Takino, asking her to join him in capturing Sonic. :2. The King's Epic Adventure Part 2 :*'Act 1' (Uploaded June 26, 2009) ::The King, Snake and Otacon engage in battle with Dieman (aka Ganon) and enlist Zelda's help. :*'Act 2' (Uploaded June 26, 2009) ::The King defeats Dieman - but was unable to make him eat his shit. Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder read Azumanga Daioh and Robotnik falls in love with Yomi. :3. The King's Epic Adventure Part 3 :*'Act 1' (Uploaded June 24, 2010) ::The King leaves Snake behind to go after Shinenzuman (aka Black Shadow), and then Otakuwoman (aka Konata) who traps him in her DSi. :*'Act 2' (Uploaded July 26, 2010) ::After no sign of the King returning, Snake decides to try and save him. He loses to Otakuwoman in a game of Pokemon, but Sonic then runs into her, smashing the DSi and freeing the King. Robotnik's minions then jump into the fray. :*'Act 3' (Uploaded September 10, 2010) ::Robotnik arrives and sends Tomo Takino to destroy Sonic. After failing, Tomo bumps into the King in a fit of rage. They battle on the ocean floor and The King comes out on top - but then falls into a deep depression after getting nobody to eat his shit. However, Miyuki has a plan... Meanwhile, Robotnik has a talk with Forte the piano organ and then drinks an Icee. :4. The King's Epic Adventure Part 4 :*'Act 1' (Uploaded July 10, 2011) ::The King's shit is now famous, and he is wealthy and happy - until he is informed that his shit is only famous in Japan. He then decides to go back and defeat all the other bosses, starting with Totally Depraved Evil Insidious Man (aka Bowser). He ends up being chased around the castle. :*'Act 2' (Uploaded October 31, 2012) ::After escaping from Bowser's prison and watching some Youtube Poops while battling Master I, The King, Snake, and Otacon decide to help Bowser get back to his old castle in the Mushroom Kingdom before they can ask him to eat the King's shit. Meanwhile, Miyuki decides to try and rescue her friends trapped in Robotnik's lair - with a little help from Sonic along the way. Category:Poops Category:Youtube Poops